


Golden

by pixiedurango



Series: Richard Armitage - Sensual Visual Prompts [9]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: Enjoy a quiet morning in Rivendale between Thorin and his One. Sensual and loving, full of fluff and feels.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

 

She took a moment to enjoy the - truly and literally majestic - view in the soft light of the day just dawning while stepping out of the bath chamber back into the room. On the far end a big wooden bed, beautifully crafted after the Elven traditions of Rivendale.   
Everything was soft and curved here. Even in the brightest day light a golden shimmer seemed to linger, smoothing any rough edges and dimming all loud noises. Giving warmth and peace.   
  
She felt more at peace here and if she'd had one wish she would wish that Thorin could feel all that too.   
  
He was resting on his stomach, eyes still closed but from the way he was all tensed with a frown on his face where it should be quiet and relaxed she could know he wasn't sleeping anymore. It was warm in a pleasant way and over the night their embrace had been what they had preferred over the light blanket so it had ended up in a crumpled pile on the foot of the bed.

Thorin's muscles were all tensed and the soft golden morning light drew dancing shadows on his skin. Shoulders and arms, down the V shape of his back to the pleasantly firm and rounded cheeks of his backside.   
She liked what she saw except the fact that all that tension would better be suited on a battlefield or just a sparring ground and not on a sunny morning waking up in a peaceful place in one bed with the woman he claimed to be his One.

For a little moment she frowned, too. But then her kind spirit won over again so her sunny and calm mood was back. With a little noise somewhere between a hum and a purr she slid back onto the bed and all over him in one swift move to cover him like a human blanket.

His tension rose for a split second but then he was surrounded by the sweet scent of her. The way she always smelled when she just left a bath. Like the air after a refreshing rain onto a field of grass and flowers. Today she was also as wet as said rain and a low growling chuckle escaped him almost against his will.  
“What are you doing, love? You shall find some linen to dry you up after bath before getting back to bed.” He turned his head to be able to find her eyes with his.   
  
There was this spark of mischief he secretly adored so much.   
  
She giggled against the warm skin of his shoulder.  
“Would be only half the fun, wouldn't it?” Softly she brushed his hair aside to be able to place soft kisses along the tensed muscles up to his neck where she remained, softly nibbling along his pulse.   
  
To hear only the tiniest of laughter from him meant the world to her and whenever she could help to evoke it, she felt a calm and loving happiness.   
He carried so many burdens, had so many worries and the task at hand was such a dangerous and hard one.   
Thorin deserved every smile, every moment of peace and comfort. Gaining strength for all the upcoming hardships that inevitably would occur. But not today, no hardships and worries and no black thoughts for now.    
Not in this rare moment that only belonged to them.   
  
“Temptress.” His voice dropped a bit lower and despite trying to sound reasonable the approving hum from deep down his throat gave him away. She always managed to get him into a more lighthearted mood and secretly he was grateful for this ability of hers.

“At your service, my king.” She murmured, still giggly between more kisses and nibs on his warm skin, smelling like sleep and the love making of the passed night.

He managed to turn around in their uncommon embrace so they ended up face to face again and he tipped up her chin with one finger until she stopped her kissing game and looked at him. Into his beautiful but nevertheless sad and troubled deep blue eyes.

“You are my Queen.” His voice was hoarse and filled with some distant sadness. “But I don't need you to serve me.”

“I...” she began to speak but he gently cut her, his fingers ghosting across her cheeks that were now softly blushing and he slightly shook his head.

“I know, love. You only meant it to be playful. I appreciate it. Making me smile, I don't know how you are able to always do it. Having you makes me believe that there might be happiness and a good ending for me and my kin. It means a lot to me.  _You_  mean a lot.”   
  
He pulled her impossibly closer, closing the little distance between their lips for a devoted kiss. Trying to pour all his deep feelings for this woman into that kiss.   
The woman who had followed him despite their rocky start and slowly kept on carving her a place in his heart without making him weak or distract him from his quest.   
She was  _everything_  and she would follow him to hell and back if necessary. Thorin felt blessed for having found her. With her and the company he could find the courage to overcome every obstacle on his way to fulfill his destiny.

She melted into the kiss just as she always did when she felt his lips on hers. In general she felt still mostly baffled about how this dwarf had been able to win her heart despite all odds that were counting against them.   
Sometimes she was wondering whether this new and basically unnecessary responsibility - having chosen his One among humans and not his own kin - was adding on to his burden and if she and their love was more of a curse than a blessing. 

But then there were moments like this. When he, not a dwarf of many words showed his feelings in the simplest but yet sweetest gestures of affection. Those were the moments that made all this journey worthwile.   
  
“I love you, too, Thorin Oakenshield.” And she realized that there was not even the need he'd spoke the words himself for her to know what he was saying.


End file.
